


Can I Kiss You?

by galactic_magic



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: After letting go of Grogu, you and Din aren't sure what to do next.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Can I Kiss You?

“Why are you still here?” The Mandalorian asks.

You turn your head towards him, not knowing quite what to say. It’s been a week since you rescued and gave away Grogu, and Boba and Fennec brought you with them to Tatooine until you can get another ship. For all you know Bo-Katan and the other Mandalorians could be on their way to find you as well, but honestly that’s the last thing on both your minds.

You have no reason to be here, supposedly. You have enough money to get yourself a transport to whatever planet you want to settle on next. You initially joined Mando because you knew information about Grogu’s species and origins and figured you could help, but none of that seems to matter now. Grogu’s gone, training to be a Jedi for the foreseeable future. You’re useless now, objectively. You don’t have any bounty hunting skills that would help Mando if he returns to his job, and you can’t help with the ship because you don’t have one anymore.

You set down your drink on the table in the Cantina, “I…I don’t know,”

“Just being associated with me puts you in danger. You should get as far away from here as possible,” he says, not missing a beat.

You can’t see what he’s feeling, but you can hear how fast he gets the words out, as if racing past any point his voice could break.

“Do _you_ want me to leave?”

“It’s not about what I want. It’s about getting you somewhere safe,”

“I’m probably safer with you than I would be fighting on my own,” you remind him. “But if you really want me to go, I will. I have some old friends a few systems away I could stay with for a while,”

He exhales, “Good,”

You nod and take another sip from your drink, eyes bouncing around the room. You’ll probably come back tomorrow and find someone who will take you for a decent price, but for now you just need one more night to rest from everything that’s happened.

-

You don’t really have anything to pack, so the next morning doesn’t take much preparation. Part of you wants to just get out of there as fast as possible, hoping it’ll lessen the pain. But you know you should at least say goodbye.

You knock on the door of the room next to yours, and almost immediately here footsteps. The door slides open, and there he is.

“I’m going now,” you say. “Thank you for everything,”

“Yeah,” he nods. “You too,”

You smile, turning around and walking towards the stairs.

“Wait,” he calls after you. “Don’t go,”

“ _You_ _told me_ to go,”

“I can’t lose you too,”

You freeze at that, barely able to face him again. You return to the door and directly look into his visor, “I can’t lose you either,”

He grabs your hand, pulling you into his room, “Then stay,”

You purse your lips together, not sure what to say. You want to stay. You really do.

“Okay,” you smile. You drop your bag to the side. “So what now? Where are we going to go?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to do it alone,” he presses a button on the wall, causing the door to slide closed behind you. “You and the kid mean more to me than anything else. Now that he’s gone, all I have is you,”

“Din…” you shake your head and release your hand.

He quickly takes it back and lifts your chin, “I know I should’ve said something before. I know I never should’ve told you to leave even though I thought it would keep you safe. I’m sorry. You’re my clan now, and we’ll deal with whatever comes next together,”

You smile again, a bit overwhelmed by his words. You didn’t realize he cares about you just as much as you’ve come to care about him, let alone considers you close enough to him to be a part of his clan.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,_ ” he whispers.

“What does that mean?” you ask. You’ve heard him muttering things in Mando’a before, but you’ve never asked him about it or looked up translations. You figured there was a reason he wanted to use words you couldn’t understand sometimes.

“I love you,”

“You do?”

“Yes,”

You reach up to his helmet, feeling the cold beskar against your skin. You run your fingers along the sides as if you were holding his face, and you can tell he’s watching your every move.

“Can I kiss you?”

You immediately regret asking the question, not wanting him to think you don’t care about his creed. But things were different now. He’s already removed his helmet twice since you’ve known him, the first you didn’t see and the second you only saw a glimpse. You have a general idea of what his face looks like, but not enough to have a clear picture in your memory.

Still, he’s kept it on most of the time since.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s alright,” he says. “Just…close your eyes first,”

You do as your told, keeping them shut as tight as possible. You hear a faint whistle as he removes the helmet and clunks it down on the floor. His gloved hands find your face and soon you feel a short, soft kiss on your lips.

“Do you…want to look?”

“Yes,” you slowly open your eyes, darting them around all of his beautiful features. You knew he was handsome, but you never would’ve guessed he’d be _this_ handsome. “Wow…”

He laughs, bringing your hand to his cheek and kissing your palm, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” you smile, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
